


Bowl of Cherries

by Arsenic



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Mikey wants a soda.





	Bowl of Cherries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for druidspell, wistfuljane and bluestargirl6 in the Rare Pairings Meme.

There was a sigh next to Jon when he leaned up against the bar at the after-party. He looked over to see who might be in distress at that particular moment. Mikey Way gave him a half-hearted smile. "Hi."

"Hi," Jon said. "Problem?"

"Ordering sodas at these things _blows_. They assume people who buy alcohol tip better." Mikey sounded offended.

"I take it you tip as well as the next guy?"

"I tip _better_. I've worked clubs, dude. Some of my closest friends after high school were bartenders. I have sympathy."

"Lemme see if I can help." Jon signaled the bartender, ordered two fingers of blue label on the rocks and raised his eyebrow at Mikey who said, "Coke with grenadine, please."

The bartender nodded, "Sure."

Jon said, "Can he get one of those swords with two cherries on them, please?"

The bartender blinked but said, "Uh, yeah."

Mikey grinned. "I _love_ maraschino cherries."

"Good, because I'm not crazy about them and it would have sucked having him do the extra work for nothing."

Mikey said, "Why'd you--"

"Well, grenadine. It didn't seem wholly unlikely."

"Sure, but--"

"You seemed like you could use someone being nice to you. And these things can be-- Well, I thought it couldn't hurt to be nice."

The bartender came back with their drinks and Mikey tipped extravagantly, which caused the guy to look a little repentant. Jon hoped Mikey noticed. Mikey took a sip. Jon asked, "Good?"

Mikey nodded. "Just the right ratio."

Jon smiled. "Good. Well, ah--"

"You wanna find a quiet spot?"

"Think we can?"

"That's my super-power."

"Mine is playing the bass."

"You're so lucky," Mikey said and struck off in a direction that made no sense to Jon, as it seemed to be delving further _in_ to the crowd, but sure enough, they emerged into an alcove of relative peace.

"Wow," Jon said.

"Told you so."

"That was...uncanny."

Mikey smiled. "I can do it at concerts, too."

"Do you think I'd have to give your band Spencer _and_ Ryan to keep you, or you think they'd take just one?"

"Brendon's not on the table?"

"You really want Frank and Brendon on the same bus?"

"Oh, you were being considerate. I see."

"You haven't answered my question."

"Gerard values me kinda highly."

"So both?"

"Probably. Worth it?"

Jon smiled. "Just might be."


End file.
